Naruto High Chat
by Super Sayian Ichigo
Summary: A crossover with Naruto, Dragon ball z and later Dragon ball gt an dbaf, and lastly Bleach. Main charcters are Goku, Jonny  Ichigo Kursocki , an Naruto. What happens in Konna High School? Read and I own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

_Naruto High Chat _

_Episode 1_

_The New Kids_

_Goku: Hi u guys I thought we had school today right Dan._

_Dan: Yeah guys it is the first day and we should get to the 1 sand school for our _

_basic training._

_Naruto: We can go as soon as Jonny's ready. Is he really your cousin Goku?_

_Goku: Yeah Dan is his middle brother before their parents moved Jonny to my grandpas' house ten years ago today I think._

_Jonny: No it was five years ago six tomorrow Dan was with us for two years tomorrow and my birthday is next month. Any way we should get going to that school Goku can you teleport us there._

_Goku: Yeah grab on and we should make gym class first period.*teleports them to Snake Way right be fore the bell rings.*_

_Kami: You are to run to the King Kai's plant at the end of Snake Way to receive gym class from him because I can't be here this week it is one million mile run go now*teleports off to the look out.*_

_Jonny: One million miles Goku can you…_

_Goku: No but you can't die here in otherworld so it should be easy just do not fall off or you fall to the underworld with one way back up*starts running* let's go._

_*they all follow Goku*_

_Naruto: So how do we get up there anyone have an idea?_

_Goku: Rumor says that it's gravity is 10x that of earth so let's jump._

_*everyone jumps and hit's the plant*_

_King Kai: Hi their I'm the King Kai, you all must beat the cloned animals without using special skills or waited training cloths the first rule you must work with the four team members you may pick._

_*they pick each other as everyone picks their teams.*_

_King Kai: You will all will fight with Tortoises that are used to 10x gravity. Team one(that is Goku, Dan, Naruto, and Jonny) will fight a leopard tortoise.*continues telling what other teams will be fighting two-ten*_

_Naruto: This will be easy a turtle come on Goku we can win this!_

_Jonny: No Naruto it won't be easy because we can't use any of our skills but melee combat but we do have Dan and my couz here so it will be a little easier for us._

_Goku: Jonny is correct Naruto you and the others here can barely stand I however are able to stand fine.*THE END OF PART 1!* _

_*This is the beginning of PART 2/3!*_

_West Kai USING THOUGHT SPEAK TO KING KAI(King Kai the Otherworld is getting sucked into the Underworld send a small team of three to defeat Bardock)._

_King Kai: Goku you and you team must go to the underworld to stop it from destroying otherworld._

_Jonny: Let's go quickly guys!_

_Naruto: Yeah!_

_*they all go to King Yemma's place* Goku: Can you open the bridge from Snake Way to the Underworld after an hour King Yemma._

_King Yemma: We will but only for thirty minutes. If you our excused by the King Kai._

_Goku: Stay here Jonny and Dan me an Naruto must go down there go can down if were not back in half an hour to an hour k._

_Dan: K_

_Jonny: I'm going with you couz._

_Naruto: No, you must stay me an Goku are the strongest ones on the team._

_Goku: See you later cousins!_

_Let's go see the others still at King Kais' plant traning._

_Lee: This is hard for me._

_Niji: Yeah we should win right about now though._

_Tenten: I got a plan.*uses scoll to summon two ganit sureakin and grabs them.*_

_Lee: I get it Niji follow my lead._

_Niji: Right.*both move guickly towards their tortoise, thows three six-bladed each at the tortoise which doges all of them.*_

_Back to Jonny and Dan now._

_Jonny: I am going to help them Dan you can stay here but I got a feeling they need me._

_Dan: I'm in let's go.*they run after Goku an Naruto.* _

_Now to the underworld with Goku an Naruto!_

_Goku: I sense him but he… NARUTO LOOK OUT!_

_Naruto:*bearly dogdes the blast.*_

_Goku: Kaio-Ken x2!*red energy flows around his body as his musscles grow.*THE END OF PART 2/3!* _

_*THE END OF EPISODE ONE IS NEAR PART 3/3 BEGIN.*_

_Goku: Naruto distrak him while I charge._

_Naruto:k*gets chrka from nine-tails. Charges at Bardock* Goku:Kamehamameha*shots blast at Bardock charaged with Kaio-ken x2.*_

_Bardock: That was all you got*doges the blast*_

_Naruto:*fires a Rasen Shuriken at Bardock when he dodges.*_

_Bardock: what the*gets hit* I was a clone made to see if you would be strong to take this school see you Karrot.*disappears.*_

_Goku: We need to get going._

_Jonny: What up…_

_Dan: Yeah we need to go to fourth period wepons traning._

_Goku: We did it Naruto._

_Naruto: Yeah that move the Kaio-whatever what is it and does Jonny know it to?_

_Jonny: It is called a Kaio-ken it multiplies the user strength by 17x normal and…_

_Goku: You should never go over x2 power unless your body can take it Naruto becase you could die I can only go to 6x power, or Kaio-ken x6. _

_Jonny: I can only go to x4 power or Kaio-ken x4._

_Dan: I can't do the move at all._

_Mystery Man: We should keep close eye on him._

_Kabuto: Yes master we must keep an eye on him._

_Mystery Man: Good I will hope that your robot wolf will end Dan._

_Kabuto: Yes, and it is not a robot.*begins cloneing the wolf.*_

_NOW TO GOKU AND THE OTHERS IN KONOHA! _

_Guy: hi my name is Guy I will help you get stronger. You must hit me with one wepon._

_Goku: Ok I chose my fist._

_Guy:Your fist k try an hit me!_

_Goku:*hits Guy with fist, sends him flying into a tree 5 miles away.*_

_Naruto:I hope I don't have to fight you or Dan for that matter. _

_Dan:Goku an Jonny are stong just don't make Drago mad._

_Goku:You still have him I thought you thew him out!_

_*bell rings* _

_Jonny: Time for math._

_Let's skip to the end of the day._

_Goku:Let's go home.*teleports*_

_TILL NEXT TIME!_

_THE END PART 3/3 EPISODE 1 I WILL TRY TO MAKE SHORTER VIDEOS NOW._


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto High Chat

Episode 2

Jonny vs. Wolf-Man

Goku:I feel someone near by weird. Any way let's get to Gym!

Naruto:Yeah!

Jonny:Lets go!

*Telaports everyone to Gym!"

Goku:To King Kais' plant!*stats running with everyone close behind.*

We should go to King Kia's to!

King Kai:Next we will go to a different plant in the 1st Galaxy. It is a trobled plant but it has 3x Earth grvity. The reason is information can be gatherd on what is trobleing the race there. We will leave when the dragon takes us there.*Disaperers.*

Goku:Yeah another plant for school today!

Jonny:Come to think of it is that not close to home Dan?

Dan:That plant is 3 solar systems away from home Jonny.

*all disapaer to the first plant! Let's go there now.*

King Kai:learn the secrates of this plant you will have a test in History today on it from East Kai anyway.

Goku:let's go!

Naruto:Yeah if we have a test we should go FAST!

*LEARNS MULIPTIAL THINGS ON THE PLANT!*

Jonny:What now?

Goku:We have to bring something to lunch.

Jonny:Lets kill a lion-deer rember how good that was at home Goku and Dan.

Dan: King Vegeta came here with a cloneing device and brought 4 of them home.

Naruto:How much did that feed?

Jonny:Half the galaxy.

Naruto:WHAT?HALF A GALAXY?

's the size of one?

Jonny: Lets go get one and you'll find out!

*To the forest to find a Lion-Deer!*

Lion-Deer:!

Jonny:Gatsue Tansha*powered by Kaio-Kenx4!*

Goku:Kaio-Kenx6 Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!

*Both Blast hit the Lion-Deer and kills it!*

Wolf-Man:Kabuto we have trarget ready!OOF!*Hit by Jonny!*

*THE END OF EPISODE 2 JONNY VS WOLF-MAN!

UNTIL NEXT TIME WAIT FOR EPISODE THREE.!*


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto High Chat

Episode 3

Jonnys' True Power

Goku: What the?

Naruto:A half Wolf* while the wolf goes to it 1st human form with no fur an looks like Kabuto*

Wolf Clone:This form is more like a Kaio-ken times five you have no hope!

Goku:Kaio-ken times 6!* energy surounds him (red)*

Goku:Kaio-Ken attack!

Wolf Clone: Wolf Style Jutsu First Fang* Leapes at Jonny

Gets hit by Gokus attack.*

Wolf Clone What the?

Jonny: Kaio-ken x4!

Naruto: Fox Form 1!( In this seris Naruto was born as the Nine Tails an can control it fully!)

Goku:Jonny, Naruto now!*Kicks wolf clone to the ground*

Jonny: Gatsue Tansha* powered by Kaio-ken x4*

Naruto: Rasen Shuriken!*throws at the half wolf with all the fox forms' charka*

Dan: Time to go transform*as he turns into Pyrus **Serpenoid***

Dan as **Serpenoid: **Many fire snake clones go!( he can clone himself up to five times in any bakugan form incepet Dragos')* making three clones!*

Kisuke Urahara:Maybe I can help!*holding his cane*

n' Clogs wats up?

Goku: You know him Jonny?

Jonny: His name is Kisuke Urahara a former Soul Reaper captian of the 12th division.

Kisuke Urahara:Yeah*takeing his Zanpockto* use Banki I will distrack him. Hey ugly take this* charging at the half-wolf*

Wolf Clone: Wolf Arrow Jutsu!* firing two dozen arrows*

Kisuke Urahara:*deflects all of them!*

Jonny:Banki*like Ichigos' Banki*


End file.
